Madman's Wonderland
by xerxes-grin
Summary: Luna, age 17, has had her mother committed to the asylum. she is no stranger to madness, but is utterly unprepared when she is told to find a job and is informed of the morgue, where the unusual Undertaker works. will she be able to connect with the outside world again, or is undertaker just as familiar to the dangers of madness as she? UndertakerxOC plenty of swearing.
1. Prologue the letter

To Reader,

I dont know who you are, but you'll soon know me pretty well, i hope. all i can really do is tell the story... but to start off, I've seen some weird things. from murders to exorcisms, to the occasional zombie, life here in the fifth quarter is just odd. normal people don't want to associate with the people here. even the police don't want anything to do with us. most of us here have been released from the asylum or are convicts on the run. its been nicknamed "madland" but its more common name is "madman's wonderland". lucky me. no, i was never in the asylum, or escaped convict- in case that came to mind. my mother was released from the asylum, and i been stuck here since...but she was brought back to that hell a few years ago and some foster parents moved in. more or less, now that my mother was committed again, iv become more or less the 'community project'. but that's okay...i don't get involved much with the others anymore...i have no reason to. but im starting to emerge again, and experience the harsh streets once more. iv been around seventeen years...soon to be eighteen...but i should probably start explaining myself now, instead of describing my pitiful life.

it was about a week ago, and the police called me in. i was thinking it was for another checkup, but nope. they called me in to inform me they might have found a job for me. "on the other side of town theres a morgue...i think it will fit your preferences..." one of the officers told me, then handed a piece of paper with the directions to the morgue. i looked up at him and saw...pity? damn...not again...they always looked at me with pity. i hated it. still do...always. but they told me to memorize the path and whenever i felt up to it, i could go and see the morgue...and the man working there. they called him the undertaker. i found it curious, wondering if this 'undertaker' had a name. but i didn't press the matter. less words said, i can get out of here sooner and go back home...then again, i didn't like home either anymore, now that those people are there. but ill get to that later... for now, im going to rest some, and in a week ill go see the undertaker, and hopefully ill get somewhere from there.

ah...i never really told you my name, did i? I'm sorry. i forgot. i was caught up in the beginning...im your guide, and im no one. I'm the border of insanity, and the one who didn't see a damn thing coming.

I'm Luna Pyron.

Welcome to Madman's wonderland~


	2. im not mad

_**Madman's Wonderland officially up and going with its first official chapter! woot! thanks to any of you paying attention to this story~ R&R and enjoy~**_

* * *

Luna smirked, sitting on the middle of the floor with notebook in hand. It was time to start a new letter…

_Dear reader,_

"…there's nothing to say yet…" she murmured, closing the notebook. "I should probably go… its been a week…" she stood up and rest the notebook on the small pile of papers that lay on the floor. The room was small enough, but finely suited to her needs. Fairly plain walls, save for one that was covered in papers. Her notes old on rituals, symbols, and glyphs. She stared at the wall, her eyes observing each until her gaze fell on the most well known of ritualistic symbols. The pentagram. Luna watched the symbol, observing the familiar circle as if waiting for it to attack. "…I'm…not mad…"she told it, turning away to the door.

As usual, the paper held its silence. what did she expect? the occult symbol to actually speak to her? if that was the case, she would burn it without question. She opened the door, walking out of her room. it was supposed to be chilly out, according to her foster parents, so she shouldered a dark jacket, keeping her eyes focused on the ground as she walked down the hall and to the front door. "I'm heading out for that job..." she called, not waiting for an answer she left, shutting the door behind her with an almost inaudible click.

They weren't wrong, her foster parents. It was quite cold out. But it didn't bother her. Hardly anything did, nowadays. No use worrying over the inevitable. She glanced around, wincing as the sun hit her eyes. She wasn't used to the sunlight, which showed clearly on her pale, almost completely white skin. A few hollow eyes set there gazes on her, before returning to the ground and mumbling as she passed them. "devils child…daemonis puer…phreneticis puer…" she caught these whispers and hisses as she passed, making her pace slow. She wasn't quite in the mood for it. Though she couldn't help it. Luna strained to hear the mumblings of the superstitious. "sangre del Diablo….sangre, sangre…burn…burn, burn, burn…" the mumbling became faster and more furious as the speaker looked up, seeing Luna watching her.

The old womans voice rose to a loud shriek, drawing everyone's eyes up and onto Luna and herself. "Witch! Witch! Witch child!" the old woman shrieked, holding a hand over her heart as if suffering intense pain as she stared at Luna with hatred. Luna jerked into a run, sprinting past the woman to escape the loud, painful shrieks as well as those hate filled eyes. Either pity or hatred, that's all there ever was in anyone's eyes when looking at Luna. The old woman was always screaming at Luna about being a witch, devil's spawn, or something similar to that. Old Alma was considered a Spiritual Leader, so she was admired by any who wished to "heal their souls and earn forgiveness"- thus being very influential on the neighborhood. But even outside of the fifth quarter, the torment did not stop.

Luna's mother, Selene, was a well known witch. All fine with the people who didn't care about religion and sin. Selene was fairly loved until she snapped, courtesy of the world. Selene shut herself in the house, hiding away from the world with Luna, teaching her the rituals and the warnings, rules, and taboos of the practice. Luna, an eager child of age 6, drank in every word. Even now, her mother's teachings stayed with her, eleven years later. It was only three years ago when Selene was labeled crazy and dangerous, and taken away to that place. Luna missed her sorely, but kept her wishes and thoughts to herself.

Luna looked up, first off realizing she had been staring down at the ground. Secondly, she was completely zoned out. Not a normal thing for her. Stupid Alma…giving her tempered emotions a sudden rise in anger…shit…Luna rubbed her eyes, pulling the hood to the jacket over her head to shield her eyes from the sun. she looked down at the ground again, watching her feet flash in and out of sight, over and over…almost making her think of a pendulum…Luna cracked a small smile. Her mind was out of it today…its been everywhere…

Luna allowed a small chuckle, her usually emotionless face twisted in unfamiliar amusement. She looked up from the ground once more, holding back a groan as she forced her face to shift back to its blank state. A group of people, you know, the stereotypical, beat-up-on-the-freak, type group of people. "Brilliant…I was somewhat enjoying myself, and now I have a chance to get bloody before meeting my employer…aint I the lucky one." She grumbled angrily, her face set in that dead expression.

"hey~ hey!" One of the people called. "_He looks about a year older than me…if so that would make him eighteen…." _Luna thought, observing his face with dead eyes as he sneered down at her. "I remember you~ a pain in the ass, a freak of nature, a waste of space…you call it~" he grinned maliciously down at Luna. "…I can agree on a pain in the ass…I like to go out of my way to cause you problems…but im not in the mood for it today…" Luna said softly, inching to the left to move around him. He reached out, taking a tight- painful, actually- grip on her upper arm, causing Luna to wince inwardly. "Let go…" she mumbled, her voice soft but deadly.

"I don't want to~ iv been bored all day, I need a toy to beat around" He gave her arm a painful squeeze, making her wince out loud. The group snickered at her small gasp of pain. Luna closed her eyes, trying to block out her pain…but she had hidden inside her home, secluded and away from any physical pain…this recall to her old companion pain made even her stomach hurt. She wasn't getting out of this one easily…so there really was only one other choice. Luna sighed. _"time for a little street-fight…"_ she grumbled.

* * *

** aaaaaaalright! Another chapter of Madman's Wonderland up and going! whoo! its 1:52 am, and im dead tired~ thanks for reading this through, and ill have the next one going soon enough~ 3**

_**daemonis puer-latin-demons child**_

_**phreneticis puer-delirious child**_

_**sangre del Diablo-spanish- bloody devil**_

_**quemar a la bruja- spanish- burn the witch**_


End file.
